Special Ops: The Modern Beginning/Weapons
Pistols M1911 "Standard semi-automatic pistol with a middling ammo capacity, but higher power." Damage: 40 (Long Range), 44 (Long Range Headshot), 42 (Mid Range), 46 (Mid Range Headshot), 44 (Close Range), 48 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic Cartridge: .45 ACP Fire Rate: 319 RPM Magazine Capacity: 8 Starting Ammunition: 8 + 16 Maximum Ammunition: 8 + 48 Reloading Time: 1.24s (Normal), 1.98s (Empty) Recoil: Moderate Unlocked At: Level 1 (By First Starting Multiplayer) Submachine Guns MP5 "Standard fully-automatic submachine gun that's been used by several million users in the world." Damage: 32 (Long Range), 36 (Long Range Headshot), 34 (Mid Range), 38 (Mid Range Headshot), 36 (Close Range), 40 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Fully-Automatic Cartridge: 9×19mm Fire Rate: 800 RPM Magazine Capacity: 30 Starting Ammunition: 30 + 90 Maximum Ammunition: 30 + 150 Reloading Time: 2.48s (Normal), 3.55s (Empty) Recoil: Medium Unlocked At: Level 1 (By First Starting Multiplayer) Assault Rifles SCAR-L "Standard fully-automatic assault rifle with moderate power, recoil and accuracy." Damage: 23 (Long Range), 26 (Long Range Headshot), 27 (Mid Range), 30 (Mid Range Headshot), 31 (Close Range), 34 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Fully-Automatic Cartridge: 5.56×45mm Fire Rate: 625 RPM Magazine Capacity: 30 Starting Ammunition: 30 + 90 Maximum Ammunition: 30 + 150 Reloading Time: 2.86s (Normal), 3.53s (Empty) Recoil: Moderate Unlocked At: Level 1 (By First Starting Multiplayer) Type 56 "Standard fully-automatic assault rifle that has a very high magazine capacity and slower reload time of an assault rifle via the 75-round drum magazine." Damage: 28 (Long Range), 31 (Long Range Headshot), 32 (Mid Range), 35 (Mid Range Headshot), 36 (Close Range), 39 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Fully-Automatic Cartridge: 7.62x39mm Fire Rate: 650 RPM Magazine Capacity: 75 Starting Ammunition: 75 + 150 Maximum Ammunition: 75 + 300 Reloading Time: 4.51s (Normal), 6.27s (Empty) Recoil: Moderate Unlocked At: Level 3 (Purchasing with 4,650 Coins) FAMAS G2 "Standard fully-automatic assault rifle with an extremely high rate of fire, notably tearing through its magazine very quickly." Damage: 23 (Long Range), 26 (Long Range Headshot), 27 (Mid Range), 30 (Mid Range Headshot), 31 (Close Range), 34 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Fully-Automatic Cartridge: 5.56×45mm Fire Rate: 1100 RPM Magazine Capacity: 30 Starting Ammunition: 30 + 60 Maximum Ammunition: 30 + 150 Reloading Time: 3.66s (Normal), 4.62s (Empty) Recoil: High Unlocked At: Level 7 (Purchasing with 6,000 Coins) Ruger AC556 "Standard fully-automatic assault rifle that's packed with good rate of fire, damage and range." Damage: 23 (Long Range), 26 (Long Range Headshot), 27 (Mid Range), 30 (Mid Range Headshot), 31 (Close Range), 34 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Fully-Automatic Cartridge: 5.56×45mm Fire Rate: 750 RPM Magazine Capacity: 30 Starting Ammunition: 30 + 60 Maximum Ammunition: 30 + 150 Reloading Time: 2.44s (Normal), 3.11s (Empty) Recoil: Moderate Unlocked At: Level 15 (Purchasing with 11,950 Coins) Light Machine Guns Mk 48 Mod 0 "Standard general-purpose machine gun that may look bulky for newer players, but is overall strong." Damage: 37 (Long Range), 41 (Long Range Headshot), 39 (Mid Range), 43 (Mid Range Headshot), 41 (Close Range), 45 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Fully-Automatic Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Fire Rate: 750 RPM Magazine Capacity: 100 Starting Ammunition: 100 + 100 Maximum Ammunition: 100 + 300 Reloading Time: 8.54s (Normal and Empty) Recoil: Moderate Unlocked At: Level 1 (By First Starting Multiplayer) Shotguns M1014 "Standard semi-automatic shotgun ideal for destroying enemies at point-blank range." Damage: 111 (Close Range), 136 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic Cartridge: 12 gauge Fire Rate: 200 RPM Magazine Capacity: 8 Starting Ammunition: 8 + 16 Maximum Ammunition: 8 + 48 Reloading Time: 0.41s per shell Recoil: High Unlocked At: Level 1 (By First Starting Multiplayer) Sniper Rifles SV-98 "Standard bolt-action sniper rifle that eliminates enemies in one shot at a distance." Damage: 160 (Long Range), 185 (Long Range Headshot), 140 (Mid Range), 165 (Mid Range Headshot), 120 (Close Range), 145 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Bolt-Action (Semi-Automatic) Cartridge: 7.62×54mmR Fire Rate: 75 RPM Magazine Capacity: 10 Starting Ammunition: 10 + 20 Maximum Ammunition: 10 + 60 Reloading Time: 2.93s (Normal), 4.45s (Empty) Recoil: High Unlocked At: Level 1 (By First Starting Multiplayer) Mk 14 EBR "Standard semi-automatic designated marksman rifle with a high rate of fire and somewhat middling damage at close range, but gains higher damage with a long-ranged headshot." Damage: 90 (Long Range), 115 (Long Range Headshot), 70 (Mid Range), 95 (Mid Range Headshot), 50 (Close Range), 75 (Close Range Headshot) Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Fire Rate: 288 RPM Magazine Capacity: 20 Starting Ammunition: 20 + 40 Maximum Ammunition: 20 + 100 Reloading Time: 2.27s (Normal), 3.71s (Empty) Recoil: Moderate Unlocked At: Level 9 (Purchasing with 10,000 Coins) Category:Sub pages